Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Michiru Coord
Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Michiru Coord (チームゆめサイリウムマイ☆ドリみちる) it is a Cool type coord has been worn by Michiru Kouda in Episode 177. This coord is from the brand Melty Lily. User Appearance Dress An outfit composed of a white sleeveless top that has indigo polka-dotted fabric lining the top with a gold stud pattern around the bottom and lighter colored ruffled straps on the shoulders. Going down the middle are three light colored straps with gold lining and buttons, and further down is a lilac corset with white in the center, bound by gold lining, ribbon strands, and buttons. Sewn to the back is a diamond and gold accent. The user gains a short tie depicting a sky with a rainbow stretching on it, lined with pearl studs and golden frills. Sewn to the top of the tie is a gem star on a pair of translucent wings, adorned with two gold pearl chains with a diamond heart hanging from each one. On the arms are white sleeves with gold lines and bands, along with a rainbow arm band on the left arm lined with frills, and gold studs to match the writing circling it. The waistband is lilac with gold details, residing over three layers of fabric coming in solid gold, indigo with white dots, and white with pastel indigo dots. These reside over a puffed indigo skirt with large white polka-dots and a ruffled white strap held by a pastel indigo strand. Sewn to the front corners are ribbons made from two fabrics, one is a pale water marble with gold stars, the other is pastel indigo with white dots, accent by a folded indigo piece of cloth covered in dots and gold frills. Two gold chains attach between the ribbons, the bottom of which has several diamond hearts hanging from it. The same ribbons are sewn to the back of the skirt, along with a pair of scalloped indigo dotted tails. A white cape-like skirt layer is sewn over the skirt, lined in gold and adorned by large, pastel indigo dots. The inside of the skirt is silk pink. The user also gains matching hand accessories. Shoes White pumps with large indigo polka-dots and inside coloring. A bow made from two fabrics rests on each foot, while white ruffled fabric wraps around the ankle and leg with gold lining and string, binding a rainbow striped section. A colorful gem star resides inches beneath the top, attached to translucent wings and diamond hearts hanging from gold bead chains. Also included are indigo stockings with dot print and a white frilly cuff bound by a gold strap. On the left leg is a gold garter with a split bow and a studded strap that connects it to the left cuff. Accessory An indigo bowler with large white polka-dots and a split colored bow sewn to the front, adorned by a large diamond heart. Ruffled fabrics connect to the back of the hat, two of which are white, one gold. Game '''Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Michiru Coord '''is a Cool Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Melty Lily. It first appeared in Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Screenshot 20171212-185020~01.jpg Screenshot 20171213-225853~01.jpg Screenshot 20180315-072748~01.jpg Cd pripara vol7 01.png Team Dream Cyalume Michiru Coord Render 1.png Team Dream Cyalume My Dream Michiru Coord Render With Pitsuji.png Anime Screenshots Team Dream Cyalume My Dream Coords.jpg Img 3711.jpg Img 3713.jpg Img 3715.jpg Img 3718.jpg Img 3719.jpg Img 3720.jpg Img 3721.jpg Img 3722.jpg Img 3723.jpg Img 3724.jpg Img 3726.jpg Img 3727.jpg 283524.jpg 29.jpg 30354241.jpg 27629216 1678487595530876 3268884369730157027 o.jpg Arcade Game Art Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Michiru Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection Category:Cool Coord Category:Melty Lily Category:Unit Coord Category:Dream Rare